


Loved Me Back to Life

by therealmoose95



Series: Loved Me Back to Life [1]
Category: J2 - Fandom, Lana Del Rey - Fandom, Marina & the Diamonds, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmoose95/pseuds/therealmoose95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loved Me Back to Life</p>
<p>Jensen and Lana, best friends who have had many issues to deal with leave their hometown and move to L.A. There they must work at a strip joint known as "The Spot" to make ends meet. It is here where they meet Jared, a stripper at the club, and Marina, a bartender. This marks the beginning of the adventure of these four of self finding and experiencing life in a whole new way. However will Jensen's past and Lana's problems with her sexuality cause issues between them and two people who could be perfect for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Flat Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please don't be too harsh! I will gladly accept helpful comments and constructive criticism. This is a WIP but have no fear I will finish it! :) Just wanted to send a shout out to my friend Agnes, with her support I was able to bring this idea to reality.
> 
> P.S later on I will post an "album" of sorts or you could even say a soundtrack for the story :)

Prologue: Flat Line

 

Bedeep. Bedeep. Bedeep. Bedeep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

The doctors rush into the room with their resuscitation cart trailing behind them. They quickly get into position as the nurse preps the dying patient to be jolted back to life.  
“Charge to 400!” the head doctor yells to the nurse that stands next to him.  
“We’ve resuscitated him four times in the past twenty minutes already, his heart will not be able to handle another round in this short amount of time” another doctor exclaims.  
“Hell no!” the head doctor yells at his surrounding colleagues. “I have not put this much fucking effort into saving his damn life to let him die now!” The surrounding doctors quickly sprang into action. The nurse that was standing next to the head doctor swiftly charged the machine and handed the paddles to the doctor. He grabbed the handles and placed them into their designated spots. “Please be the last time” he whispered to himself, “Clear!” 

 

And at that point Jensen shot up into a sitting position covered in a cold sweat. He slowly raises his hands in front of him. They were cold and clammy just like the rest of his body. He leans over the side of the bed and turns on the lamp. As the light bulb flashes to life, Jensen is shocked to see the room is wrecked, the result of his usual night terrors. He should be used to the trashed room in the morning that has become his weekly ritual, however the nightmare still lingers in his mind and he decides to get up and clean up, when the sound of a flushing toilet startles him. He realizes then that this isn’t his room but instead a hotel which he and his best friend had gotten for their move to Los Angeles. He quickly recovers from his shock and awaits his friend to emerge from the bathroom.  
The door opens and Lana comes out of the bathroom. As she comes around the corner, she halts suddenly to the sight of a completely trashed room and a familiar face standing among the wreckage. Jensen looks up with a fearful almost deer in the headlights expression. Lana just smiles and walks up to her best friend and gives him a hug. “I’m so sorry…” Jensen whimpers as he begins to breakdown. Lana just hushes him and gives him a loving peck on the forhead.  
“You’re fine” she quickly reassures him. He looks up at her and gives a questioning glance. “I’m serious! I’ve spent the night in the same room with you like a billion times”, she looks around and shrugs,” it has been worse”. He blows out a sigh of relief and looks at his best friend. “You look like shit by the way” she says with a giggle.  
Jensen turns and looks at her and with a smile “Bitch!”  
Lana laughs and smiles, “Jerk!”. And with that they begin to pickup the room and hide any damage that Jensen may have inflicted during his dream so they wouldn’t get in trouble with the hotel.  
Once they were finished, they laid down in the small single bed, which they had to share due to them spending most of their money on a new apartment in the city. Lana grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Jensen loos up to her, “Do you really think that this is a good idea? I mean it is a lot of money…” Lana throws up her hand to stop him from talking. “Jensen! We have already gone over this, we both needed a new start and this is our opportunity to get that!” She turns her head back to the TV and whispers, “Jen I promise this will be good for us, just trust me.” Jensen looks at Lana “I trust you” he whispers and with that they both fall asleep to the hope of what tomorrow brings.


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is about 2250 words so a bit longer than the prequel. Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

“Jensen! Come help me with the groceries!” Donna Ackles, Jensen’s mom, yelled to get her son from his room. She began to unpack the bags and as she did a huge crash come from upstairs bathroom. “What the hell? Jensen what are you doing up there?” and as she walks around the corner and climbs the steps she finds her son laying on the floor of the bathroom unconscious and does not appear to be breathing. “Jensen? JENSEN!”

“Jensen! Wake up!”  
Jensen startles awake to a feeling of déjà vu, but that quickly disappears when the first thing he sees is his best friend packing in a hurry. “Whaaaaat?” Jensen groans. Lana looks at her best friend snuggled in a blanket’s warm embrace and sighs. Jensen has never been a morning person she thinks to herself.   
“Get up sweetie” she says in her most sugar coated soothing voice she can muster up at this early hour of the morning. To tell the truth Lana is just as bad as a morning person as her best friend, but there is just too much excitement for what today has in store for them that she has become a morning person just for today. Lana finishes up packing and as she is packing the last of her makeup she notices Jensen is still snoozing in the blanket cocoon that he created in his sleep. “Jensen, seriously I didn’t want to resort to this but it seems you have left me no choice!” Jensen mumbles slightly to her threat, however that slight mumble turns into a howl of surprise when Lana dumps a glass of cold water into Jensen’s face. 

“What the fuck!?” he screams as he jumps and then stumbles to the ground trapped in his cocoon of sheets. 

“I warned you! You chose to stay in bed so I had to resort to foul play” she says with a shrug, “Anyway you are up now so go ahead and start packing we leave in twenty minutes.” Lana then turns and takes her bags to the car.   
“Wait! Twenty minutes isn’t enough time…” Jensen realizes then that his words were useless because Lana by this point is long gone. “Ugh whatever!” he gets up and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth then he goes about packing his things. When Lana returns Jensen is asleep once again on his bed. She would be mad about this but Jensen had all of his things packed and they were piled by the foot of his bed. Lana just sighs to herself and goes to the foot of Jensen’s bed picks up his bags. She then goes to put them into the car to give Jensen a couple more minutes of sleep.   
As they climb into the car, Lana revs up the engine and zips out of the hotel parking lot. Once they get onto the highway, Lana seems to relax a bit and turns the radio up while she rolls down the windows. “How long do we have before we get there?” Jensen asks while he slips on his sunglasses.   
“Well I think it is about an hour and a half!” Lana says in an excited tone that Jensen does not appreciate at this hour in the morning.   
“Good! I’m going back to sleep, wake me up when we get there. Okay?” Jensen then rolls back his seat.  
“Wait! What?! Oh hell no! Jensen you are not seriously going to sleep while I drive are you?” Lana says in surprise.   
“Uh yeah? What else would I do?” he says with the raise on an eyebrow.  
Lana quickly snaps her head in Jensen’s direction “Oh gee I don’t know! You could fucking talk to me? Or maybe at least just stay awake!”  
Jensen laughs and turns his head to look back at his friend and with a sarcastic tone “Eh I’d rather sleep”, he then flashes one of his rare one-hundred percent smiles and begins to laugh. Lana then jabs him in the ribs with her hand. “Ow! What was that for?” Jensen yells as he tries to retaliate with a jab of his own.  
Lana easily dodges and yells back at him “You can’t hit me while I am driving!” she then gives him a soft smile. “And now that you are fully awake we can talk!” Jensen responds to that with one of his trademark eye rolls, however he sits up in his seat.  
“Fine! I am up so if we are gonna talk you have to start the conversation!” Jensen says with a smile. Lana lets out an exaggerated groan.  
“Okay I will! So….how are you feeling?” she says with a weary glance towards Jensen.  
“We can talk about anything besides that.” Jensen in that instance goes from completely happy to solemn.   
“Oh uhh have you heard from Cas?” Lana knows as soon as those words left her mouth that she would regret saying it.  
“Seriously! That is what comes to mind?! Well gee I wonder how that douche bag of an ex-boyfriend is?? Oh wait that’s right! I wouldn’t know because he walked out on me a month ago and hasn’t talked to me since. So to answer you’re question no I haven’t heard from the bastard. Now if you don’t mind I think I am just going to just keep to myself for the rest of the car ride.” Jensen then turns his head in the direction of the open window. For the rest of the ride, the duo sit in complete silence. 

As they begin to enter into the vast city, Lana tries to break the silence with small talk. “So um…”, Jensen turns his attention to her, “what type of food are you in the mood for?” Jensen then turns his head to the window again. Lana is about to get really annoyed but she then realizes that he is genuinely thinking about his answer. Jensen turns to his best friend and smiles.  
“Why don’t we get some take out and just eat at the apartment? We can unpack the TV and watch some Disney movies?” Jensen raises his eyebrows to Lana. Lana just smiles. Disney movies are her favorite, the old stuff like “Sleeping Beauty” and “The Aristocats” she doesn’t like the newer ones as much however Jensen hates them, she then realizes that this gesture of him proposing they watch them tonight is the closest thing to an apology that she is going to get from his outburst from earlier and the following several hour silent treatment.   
“I think that sounds great!...Oh! Hey! That is it right there!” she points to an apartment building about a block from where their car is stuck in traffic. “It looks great! Just let me…” Lana begins turning onto the block where their new home lives on when suddenly a Corvette that comes zipping up from behind them tries to stop on a dime and instead taps into the back of Lana’s Mini Cooper. Behind the Corvette another driver gets pissed off and honks his horn with a loud BEEP and zips around the tiny collision. “You have got to be fucking kidding me!?” Lana yells to the car that goes speeding by “Bitch! Don’t honk at me!” She turns and is soon in panic when she finds her friend shaking with fear in his bright green eyes. “Fuck! Jensen, sweetie, you are fine!” She pulls over up against the sidewalk and quickly undoes her seatbelt and gives her friend a hug to help console him. Lana begins trying to calm her friend down by gently cooing small reassurances. She hasn’t seen a panic attack like this for a few years, honestly she assumed they had gone away but apparently her friend was a better actor then he led on to be. As Jensen begins to calm down, there is a knock on the window while someone says “Are you okay?!” in an extremely nervous voice. Lana turns to two individuals standing awkwardly and nervously who also seem to be slightly bickering. Lana opens the door slightly and looks down the street to make sure no more damage would come to her car.   
“This is all your fault! Like seriously you really shouldn’t have a driver’s license and I definitely shouldn’t of let you drive!” the man says to the girl he is arguing with.   
“How is this my fault?! You were the one who said ‘Oh my gosh I am so tired! Could you drive?’, so do not put this on me! Plus you were distracting by constantly trying to correct my flawless driving.” She finishes with raised eyebrows.   
“FLAWLESS? Are you f…”  
“Uh excuse me?” Lana says as the quarreling duo both snap out of their rage to each other and turn their full attentions on Lana.  
“I am so sorry! This was all our fault. I am really sorry…” the man says with a worried expression.  
“We really are sorry. I didn’t realize you were there and wait where are you going?” the woman says to her as Lana just walks off during the woman’s apology to look at the back of her vehicle. As she approaches the back, she notices that there is indeed a dent, however it is pretty small and the scratch that came with the dent is not very noticeable either. Lana breathes out a sigh of relief and is shocked in her realization to the fact that the man and woman who were in the Corvette are still apologizing.   
“Guys you can stop apologizing! The cars have like no damage and no one was hurt so I mean I think we can just forget about it. I mean if it’s alright with you guys I would prefer not to have to deal with insurance and all that so how about this never happened?” Lana is startled when she is surrounded by two sets of arms from the Corvette duo. “Uhh?” She looks around awkwardly for help and settles on uncomfortably pats their backs.   
“Thank you so much! I mean really thank you! You are such a nice person and…” the man stops mid-sentence and has a blank expression to a space behind Lana. Lana turns to see her friend closing the door as he stumbles out of the car and his eyes are even brighter now because the surrounding parts are bloodshot.   
“Oh shit, man are you okay?” the Corvette guy quickly jogs over to the weak looking Jensen. The man puts his hands onto Jensen’s shoulders out of concern. Jensen looks up to the man who just is now seeming to be very tall.  
“Yea I am fine I just…” Jensen stops mid-sentence when he looks up to the attractive man’s face and instantly begins to blush and stammer. “Uh…um…yea…fine I am…I mean I am fine!” This causes Jensen to blush even more and he steps out of the Corvette man’s hands. The man gets an amused look on his face. As they stand there in an awkward silence, the girl with the tall man clears her throat.  
“Thank you again for not wanting to involve the insurance that really is such a nice thing for you to do! Not to seem like we are doing a hit and run, but we do have to be somewhere now. So…” the girl looks over to the tall man and gives a “hurry it up” expression.  
“Uh yeah I guess we do have to go…but hey thank again and hope to see you around.” the tall man says while looking right at Jensen. As they start to turn and walk off, the girl turns around quickly and sticks out her hand.  
“By the way, my name is Marina!” she shakes both their hands and skips back to the passenger side of the car.  
“Sorry about her she is….peppy all the time.” Jared says with an embarrassed grin. “Well anyway I guess I am gonna head back to the car so uhh since she introduced herself I guess I should as well” He steps forward and sticks out his hand “I’m Jared.” Lana shakes his hand and states her name. Then Jared turns towards Jensen and sticks out his hand. Jensen takes a minute to react and when he tries to say his name his nervousness gets in the way and he ends up sounding like a complete idiot. The tall man who is now known as Jared just laughs and arches an eyebrow in amusement. Lana elbows Jensen in the side and gives him a ‘Get it together Bitch’ type of look that she gives him whenever he is doing something stupid. Jensen coughs in embarrassment and looks Jared in the eye and manages to get his name out “Jensen”. Jared smiles a dazzling white smile and shakes Jensen’s hand. “It was nice to meet you both and sorry again!” He turns around and jogs over to his car and gets into the driver’s side of the car.

As they drive off Jensen and Lana just look at each other. Jensen wearing a face of confusion, while Lana has one of pure amusement. “Well he was hot. And he was definitely trying, and I do use the word trying with full emphasis, to flirt with you. Uh Jensen why are you shaking?! Oh shit!” Then Lana grabs her struggling friend and shoves him into the car and drives as fast as she can to the nearest hospital.


	3. Chapter 2: Settling In Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been too long...life has been going and I am finally able to get back to writing. Hope you enjoy! I know it is really short, but I am just trying to get back into it.

"What do you fucking mean, "You won't let me in"? Lana yells at the receptionist.

"Ma'am...we are sorry for the inconvenience..." 

"The inconvenience?" Lana cuts off the receptionist. "He is my best friend and you better let me in." The nurse starts to look ticked. Lana then decides that maybe a change in her tone could possibly help. "Look, I'm sorry...I'm not trying to be a bitch. It's just...he doesn't have anyone else....and..." Lana begins to shed a few tears. The nurse then begins to look uncomfortable.

"Ma'am....please stop crying...oh gosh...okay honey you can head back!" The nurse lets Lana through. Lana bows her head and utters a choked "thank you". As she passes the desk and enters the hall, she quickly wipes her tears and her mouth quickly perks into a smile. Lana walks back to Jensen's room. As she walks into the room, she stops and notices that her friend is missing from the bed. "Jen?" No reply. "Jensen?! Where are you?" Lana begins to start to freak out a bit.

"Lana?" A sleepy Jensen walks out of the adjoining bathroom. Lana jumps at the sudden acknowledgement from her friend. 

"Oh shit! Jensen you can't sneak up on me like that..." Lana begins to walk over to her friend and give him a hug.

"Um...you were the one who was screaming my name?" Jensen hugs his friend back. He then walks back over to the bed and puts on some pants and shirt. "Hey...sorry for what happened." Lana's head jerks up in confusion.

"Jensen, you have nothing to be sorry for..." Lana picks up his shoes from the corner of the room and hands them to him. Jensen sits down and while putting on his shoes begins to chew on his lip, a nervous habit that he has always had. 

"Hey Lana?" Lana turns to him. "Can we still pick up some food? I'm seriously starving!"

"Yeah honey" She begins to chuckle. "Lets get out of here."


	4. Chapter 2: Settling In Part 2

"So...I was thinking Chinese food?" Jensen says as he buckles his seat belt. He looks over to Lana who is now being uncharacteristically quiet. She seemed normal when they were checking out of the hospital and even seemed to be in a cheery mood when they had approached the car. Maybe it could be that she hasn't seen him in an episode in a while or could it be that she figured out...

“How long have you been skipping your medication?” Lana asks in a quiet tone that interrupts Jensen’s train of thought almost as if she could read his mind. Jensen begins to bite his lip and twiddle his thumbs. “Jensen. How long have you been skipping out on your pills?” This time Lana’s tone is a little bit harsher. 

“Uh…for like two weeks.” Jensen says and turns away from her and looks out the window.

“Jensen, I know that the medication is not perfect…”

“No you don’t know.” Jensen says quickly turning to face Lana. “It is terrible being on that stuff. I feel sick all the time and I feel like I don’t have any fluctuation to my feelings…it is just a flat line.” Jensen turns because he is starting to tear up a bit. Lana looks shocked at the sudden outburst, however she quickly fixes the shocked expression to not make the situation worse. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I don’t know. Just…please promise me something.” Lana grabs for Jensen’s hand. “Just promise me that if it gets really bad that you talk to me and allow me to help.” 

“There is nothing you can do…” Jensen croaks out as he begins to cry. He fucking hates his throat tightens up like this. And especially hates it when people see him cry. He looks over to his friend and sees the heartbroken expression on her face. Dammit—he didn’t mean for her to get hurt.

“Well…I am sure as hell going to try.” Lana says as she puts the car into gear and drives off. Jensen looks at her in shock and keeps opening and closing his mouth like a fish—totally lost for words. She really is the most perfect friend someone could ask for.

“Lana?” Lana looks over to her friend. Jensen reaches out and puts his hand onto hers. “Thank you.” Lana holds tightly onto her friend’s hand.

“You’re welcome, honey.” Lana says as she puts on her heart-shaped sunglasses and drives off to the takeout place. 

 

 

As they were unpacking their boxes and setting up their new apartment. Jensen noticed a few things. The first thing was that he can’t believe he didn’t realize that the apartment was on the 5th floor of the building and with no elevator—Jensen is not one for exercising voluntarily and definitely not into it when it is forced upon him. The second thing is that the apartment on the website looked very much different than the dilapidated area that he is standing in now. Sure it was nice that they found an affordable apartment that was a two bedroom/two bathroom, however at what cost? Jensen didn’t like to admit it but he was a neat freak. Not just someone who wants the area to be clean, but someone who actually enjoys cleaning. Lana never really understood that quality of Jensen, however to quickly adapt to it when it meant that she barely ever had to clean—which was perfect for her. Jensen knew this fact, but didn’t mind as long as she wasn’t being too messy. 

“So what do you think?” Lana says in a cheery tone. She had already finished all her unpacking, which consisted of taking stuff out of boxes and throwing/shoving it anywhere that it would fit. 

“Um…well it’s a place.” Jensen says with a quick nod of his head. He still had about four more boxes to unpack. His form of unpacking was to individually remove an item at a time and find a more permanent spot for it. 

“Yeah…I guess it is a little bit of a fixer upper, however it at least is a place that we can afford for a few months while we try to find jobs!” Lana smiles at her friend. “Also we can start fixing up and cleaning tomorrow!” Jensen starts to laugh. “Are you laughing at me?” Lana says while crossing her arms and pouting her lips.

“No! Just you said that we are going to fix it up and clean. And I know we both know that will end up with me cleaning while you sit watching me.” Jensen is still laughing.

“Well…I just know how much you love to clean so I thought that would be a housewarming gift for you!” Lana says while she flashes a smile. 

“Well now aren’t you just Mother Teresa” Jensen says while laughing. “Okay well pop in The Jungle Book and let’s eat” Lana is about to protest the movie choice but then Jensen simply raises a finger. “You promised remember?” Lana just smiles and walks over to the TV and puts in the DVD.


	5. Chapter 3: Time to Get a Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading! I honestly am surprised that people are still willing to read this since I had taken so long to get back to it. I am attempting to do a chapter a week. Please let me know what you think so far in the comments below! Also any suggestions, criticisms, or anything else feel free to let me know! 
> 
> Thank you babes!

One week later. 

“Jensen, I’m back!” Lana shouts as she closes the door behind her. She takes off her running shoes and sets them by the front door. She walks over to the Keurig and switches it on. She looks up towards the hall when she hears some footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Jensen emerges from the hall and mumbles a greeting to his friend. “Do you want some coffee, sweetie?” Lana asks. She knows the answer already—of course he will take some coffee. Jensen is simply not a morning person. She hands him a cup of coffee while he sits at the counter.

“How was your run?” Jensen whispers out while rubs his eyes and puts on his glasses. 

“It was great! You really should come run with me sometime.” Lana says as she starts to take some pans out to cook breakfast.

“Yeah…I think I’ll pass on the whole choosing to sweat and get tired thing.” Jensen says as he takes his first sip of coffee. 

“It’s called exercise and it’s good for you.” 

“And that’s great for you, I just prefer to not put my body through that torture. I get enough “exercise” walking up and down those stairs…”

“Ugh you’re impossible! So what should we do today?”

“Well, I hate to say it…”Jensen reaches over to the newspaper resting on the counter and throws it down open to the job classifieds. “We need to get jobs because we are going to run out of money fast living here.”

“I mean I guess you have a point. Is there anything we are even qualified to do in there? Two college dropouts with zero job experience and nobody to recommend us, does not sound like impressive applicants to me.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the negative one between us?” Jensen chuckles and points down to one of the ads. “This one looks promising.” Lana snatches the paper from the counter.

“The Spot? What is it? All it says is that it is willing to train attractive young people in bartending and serving?”

“It’s a club!” Jensen pulls out his iPad and brings up the website for the place. “It is some pop-up club that has picked up major recognition and the reviews are impeccable. I figured since they are willing to train people that we should be able to land the jobs. I am just concerned about the “attractive” part.”

“Please, Jensen! That should be the least of your concerns. I think we should be more concerned about the idea of being around club people, alcohol, drugs, etc…”

“Lana, it will be fine. You haven’t touched any of that stuff for a year now.”

“I still think we need to really think about it”

“Just give it a chance. If we go and you don’t think you can handle it then we leave. Also we don’t even know if we got the job so let’s just go and see?” Jensen looks over to his friend and arches his eyebrow. He knows that Lana is still in the process of recovering from her binging habits with alcohol—a struggle he knows she will always have. But she hasn’t touched any of the stuff and sadly it is a part of the young culture they live in…plus Lana had been saying that she doesn’t want it to affect her social life. “Plus I will be there the whole time to support you and make sure you don’t fall off the wagon.” 

Lana looks at her friend’s pleading eyes. She knows that they don’t really have any other option for jobs and that this is really the best bet. It’s true—she hasn’t touched any alcohol for a year and she is really proud of that fact. She should be able to handle it, right? Lana clears her throat.

“Well let’s go get us a job shall we?”

“Yeah I figure on the way we can stop and go shopping and grab something to eat. Then we can go see if we can snag us a job.”

“Okay well I’m gonna go shower and change and then I will be ready to go.” Jensen watches Lana as she heads to the bathroom. He can see the worried expression that she is trying to hide. She can do it—he knows she can.


End file.
